What I Would Do
by KidHeart4
Summary: A certain foe returns and does the unthinkable to try and sever Duke and Heart once and for all. To stay together they both will have to search deeply inside to figure out just what they are willing to do for one another.


What I Would Do

By: KidHeart4 and Fids

From the doorway of the nursery he watched her as she gently placed their daughter in her crib. While in the crib beside her was their son sound asleep. As she looked oer them she sang a soft lullaby to them. He smiled as she turned to him as though knowing he were standing in the doorway. Then he walked over to her and hugged her close to him. She in turn leaned into him, resting her head against his chest.

"Time's gone by so quick," Duke then commented quietly.

Heart nodded, "They're just over two months old now."

She then gribbed their cribs one in each hand, watching them nervously.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked her.

"It's been quiet for about a year now. Other than a robbery or two we haven't had to deal with anything outside of our day to day life. Wildwing and Tanya have been on high alert, everyone's kept in training, but Dragonus and them have seemed to vanish. But we know they're out there," she answered.

Duke rubbed her shoulder to try and calm her nerves, "We'll be ready for whatever happens Heart, but ya need ta relax."

"I just feel like something's coming. Shadow won't be held back forever either," she reminded him, "And they'll be..."

"They'll be safe here in everyone's hands," he assured her, "And in your hands my love."

She looked up at her handsome rogue, blushing a little from his comment. In turn he gave her a warm smile before pulling her into his arms once more. The familiar fabric of his jersey and his embrace gave her comfort as she held onto him. For a few moments longer they watched their children as they slept, taking in what peaceful seconds they had together.

Meanwhile deep within the corridors of the Raptor Wraith was paying a visit to a now well rested friend, bringing him one last offering to revive his strength.

Taking the new victim by the face, pharaoh of the Sun drained him of his essence. "Thank you, my dear subject. Despite your lowly birth, you have provided one greater than you a much appreciated sacrifice. Know that you have helped with the coming of a true, new day, with now night." Dropping them to the side, and brought back to his full strength, he looked over himself, before turning towards the wizened mage. "It is good to be back to my splendor! I wish to admire myself before we continue on with placing those foul birds in their place."

Wraith waved him over to a mirror obediently before giving him a strange, surpised, look.

Taking the mirror in hand, he brought it to his face. However, his expression soured quickly, his hand trembling in fury as he focused on the cut on his lower lip. It wasn't large, nor was it overly noticeable... but it marred his perfect visage. Gritting his teeth, he threw the mirror to the side, causing it to shatter across the floor. "... I... I will make that low born pickpocket suffer for this."

"I think we have a plan to make that happen friend, shall we put that into motion?" With that they put their plan into preparation.

"Go on girly-girl!" Nosedive insisted as he pushed her out the door with Duke.

"But Avery and Elijah-"

"They will be just fine!" Her twin brother insisted.

He looked to Grin for back up, who in turn nodded assuringly, "We will take good care of them Heart, you know that."

Heart tried to resist as she was pushed into Duke a bit, who chuckled as this transpired, "Come on sweetheart, let me treat ya ta somewhere. Grin an' Dive will watch our kids for a little while, an' ya know they'll be safe with them."

"That's not the point!" Heart protested looking back down the hallway.

"What if Dragonus attacks? What if we're all needed for a mission?" Heart questioned.

"Then we call Phil or Kleghorn, if not both, to come watch them safely here," Nosedive answered, "We've been over this before sis."

"I know, I just..." Heart tried to find her words.

"Sweetheart," Duke said beside her, resting a hand on her shoulder, "You haven't taken a break since they were born."

Heart looked up at him with concern in her eyes. Yet he smiled still as he bent down slightly to kiss her cheek, "Please my angel, come adventure with me for a bit? I promise Avery an' Elijah will be alright."

He then kissed her forehead before slipping an arm around her waist to escort her out. Heart found herself finally giving in, but not before looking over her shoulder at Grin and Nosedive, "Please keep them safe."

"Of course girly-girl!" Nosedive promised with a thumbs up.

Then just before the elevator door closed Nosedive and Grin hurried down the hall to the nursery.

Not long after Duke and Heart were getting out a duckcycle to head out on. He handed her a helmet to wear as he started the bike.

For a moment her worries washed away a bit as she looked at her handsome thief. He was dressed in a burgundy shirt with an ebony jacket and pants with boots up to just a bit below his knees. Over his heart was the crest of the Brotherhood she had given him years ago now. On his hands were a pair of riding gloves as he held one out to her while he smiled at her.

She in turn was dressed in dark leggings with a burgundy velvet top that was slitted at the shoulders. The form fitting outfit enveloped her small, but curved, frame. At her waist was a black teared skirt that went just about her knees. On her feet were short, flat heeled boots. Her burgundy hair was held back loosley by a black, silk ribbon he'd given her recently. Around her neck was the delicate gold chain of the sapphire heart necklace he'd given her that night from just over 2 years ago now.

"Ya ready sweetheart?" He asked her with a charming smile.

With her heart beating against her chest she gave a smile of her own as se nodded her head. Then she reached out and grasped his outstretched hand as he pulled her carefully towards him. Then she got on the bike and held onto him tightly, her arms wrapping around his lean waist, as they headed off.

The wind rushed passed them as they drove down the road beneath the setting sun. Over head the first stars of dusk began to glow and the moon's light could be seen being prepared.

Soon they arrived at the park and began adventuring through it.

"It feels like it's been so long since we've been like this," Heart admitted, "Even before the twins were born you were usually helping to take care of things and providing for us while I was home bound."

"That's why I asked Dive an' Grin ta watch Avery an' Elijah for us. I missed you, I missed us," Duke admitted to her, "I love you an' our babies more than anythin' in any universe, but you an' I need ta stay connected sweetheart."

"I don't think we've ever been disconnected Duke?" Heart teased him a little with a raised brow.

Duke smiled at this, "I suppose you're right love, but ya know what I mean."

He took a deep breath as he looked up at the now glowing full moon, "I meant so we could be together like this for a little while. Jus' you an' I beneath the moonlight."

Duke then laughed as he looked back over the last few years, "Has it really been three years since that night?"

Heart tilted her head curiously, "Since that night?"

Duke nodded his head as he looked over at her, "It was about this time jus' three years ago that you stumbled inta my life. It was about mid winter here an' on Puck World."

"You risked your own freedom Duke," Heart recalled as she gazed up at him.

He shrugged, "What does that matter? If I hadn't...you might not be here right now, or perhaps your magic would have taken over ya? I can't bare ta imagine either of those scenerios for you."

Heart's eyes widened a little as she realized this as well. Duke then approached her swiftly, slipping an arm around her waist to pull her closer as he pressed a hand against her upper back. With his other hand he gently brushed her hair out of her sapphire eyes so he could look into them.

"Even if I had been caught that night, savin' your life would have been worth it," he told her, "There's nothin' I wouldn't do for ya, my angel."

With that he kissed her as they stood there in the protection of the moonlight.

Not long after they began to adventure further through the park. Then just as they were about to head back to the pond they both picked up a signal on their comms. Duke quickly got in touch with Wildwing to inform their leader that he and Heart would check out the source of the signal and contact them. They figured it was Dragonus's men scouting for something.

Duke then gave a nod and a smirk to Heart. A spark ignited in her eyes and in her chest as they placed their hands over their chests. In seconds they had quick changed into their stealth suits.

"Might as well while we're beneath the moonlight like this?" Duke said.

Heart only smiled in return as they both got on the duckcycle and headed off towards the signal.

As they suspected Siege and Chameleon were up to something. Though they weren't sure of what that was. They were coming the city in search of something it seemed while Duke and Heart remained hidden in the alley nearby. They had parked their bike a few blocks away and tucked away to not alert the lizards of their presence.

When Siege walked by Duke reached an arm over Heart, shielding her in case they were noticed somehow. Perhaps it was the memory of that night lingering in the back of his mind, but something had him feeling on edge.  
By now Siege and Wraith were down the street a bit. Forcing Duke and Heart to follow behind, sticking to the shadows as much as possible. They soon found themselves outside of a familiar museum.

"What are they after?" Duke wondered a in a very low whisper.

"Another artifact or gem maybe?" Heart suggested quietly.

"Why couldn't we teleport inside again?" They overheard Siege ask, sounding quite disgruntled.

"Because that wasn't the plan," Wraith replied snickering a bit.

Duke and Heart looked to each other for a moment as they listened carefully, slipping stealthily to the side of the building to remain unnoticed.

"Stay here okay?" Duke instructed quietly.

"I'm not having you fight alone Duke!" She protested in a hushed voice as she drew her glaive.

Duke looked back at her worriedly, but then gave a trusting smile. After he looked up and gave a gesture towards a ledge above them. She gave a nod as he slipped an arm around her and shot his grappling hook up at the overhanging above them. Then they began to creep along the edge of the catwalk that lined the outer wall of the museum.

"Remind me what the plan was?" Siege questioned impatiently as they sauntered up the steps of the museum entrance.

Before Wraith could answer Duke jumped down and out from the shadows as he drew his saber, "It won't really matter much creeps."

Wraith drew his sword of flame while Siege readied his blaster.

"Back off duck, you're out numbered!" Siege warned.

Wraith smirked at the drake before fading away into smoke, "It seems we've lured out the thief, and I'm sure his lady rogue is close by as well."

Just as Wraith appeared behind Duke through billowing smoke he went to strike as he had before. Yet as he lunged at him Heart jumped down now, deflecting the blade of fire with her glaive and pushing him back.

Duke and Heart now stood back to back, one facing Siege and the other facing Wraith. The orange armored lizard readied his blaster for an attack that Duke knew he couldn't dodge. So instead he lunged forward to deflect the shot as Siege pulled the trigger. Then he hurried down the steps to swipe at the weapon in the lizard's hands, slicing it right in half. Siege gasped and threw his hands in the air as he backed away with fear in his eyes.

Meanwhile Heart continued to block Wraith's attacks and then began to push him back as well. Swinging her glaive she knocked him down the stairs as Duke stepped to the side to avoid being knocked into. The elderly mage landed in a heap with his comrade at the foot of the steps leading up to the museum entrance.

Duke gave a confident nod and smile to his wife before turning back to the two lizards, "Mind tellin' us that plan of yours?"

Just as he asked this Wraith pressed a button on his communicator. Then he looked up at the drake with a wicked smile as they all heard a warping sound from behind Heart. Before she could move she felt a strong, iron gripped claw clamp down on her shoulder. Duke by now had turned around to look up and glare at the overlord standing tall behind Heart, gripping her arm tightly now.

"Why our plan was to lure you both out of course!" He mocked them, "And it seems it worked wonders!"

"Let her go!" Duke warned with his saber drawn.

Yet before he could move Dragonus held out a ray on his wrist and pointed it squarely at Heart's throat, pulling her back to keep her from moving. Heart tried to slip out of his grip, but his claws shreded the shoulder of her suit and dug into her flesh.

"Duke! Get out of here!" Heart pleaded to him before gritting her teeth as the claws dug deeper.

"Stop it! What do ya want Dragonus?!" Duke demanded.

Dragonus smiled wickedly at the drake, "Well it just so happens that I am not actually after her, at least not at the moment."

"What is it you're after?"

Dragonus grinned with his sharp teeth showing, "Why it just so happens that I was planning on inviting you as a guest elsewhere."

Heart's eyes widened with fear as she struggled to get loose or summon her magic. Electricity began to spark around her until Dragonus snapped his claws and Chameleon appeared behind Duke with a blaster trained to his back.

"One move and I'll have him killed right here and now girl! Or is that what you want?" Dragonus snickered a warning to her as he held her up still.

Duke glared at the overlord, cursing him and then cursing himself for falling for such a trap. Then he looked to Heart as Dragonus held the blaster up to her chest, the ray aimed to shoot through her heart.

"So what will it be then drake?" Dragonus questioned cruelly, "Either you come with me now, or I'll take her life right now before your eyes, or should I say eye?"

Duke's knuckles grew white beneath his dark feathers as his hands shook with rage, balling into fists. Once more he looked to Heart, his defenses faultering as he she looked back at him shaking her head. Yet he knew there wasn't much he could do to protect the mother of his children than to say, "I'll go if ya promise ta release her. If ya do anythin' more ta her-"

"Deal!" Dragonus laughed as the Chameleon grabbed Duke's arm in his muscle bound lizard shape.

Duke quickly looked to Heart to give her a brave smile. Then Dragonus shoved her down, his claws releasing her shoulder, as she was tossed down the stairs. She looked up at Duke reaching out her hand to grasp his just as he was teleported away, "Duke!"

She got to her feet and spun around on her heel, her sapphire eyes darkened as she glared at Dragonus. He in turn laughed wickedly at her, "You're welcome to try and save him little dragon girl! Bring your friends even! But I assure you we will win this war quite soon!"

"Give him back!" Heart snapped as energy sparked freely around her.

"Save your energy girl!" Dragonus mocked, "You'll certainly need it this time!"

Heart then felt as it began to grow oddly warm for a February night. In her core she felt a tense warning wash over her.

"It can't be!" She gasped in shock.

Dragonus laughed still, "Just know girl that I would have had you both dead at my feet right now if I had wished, but this will be far more amusing to watch!"

The Saurian overlord conitnued to cackle evilly as he teleported away. Leaving Heart standing there in the warming night as she looked up with fearful eyes at the moon. To give her some relief, the moon seemed to be resisting this time as it was tugged on by a source they only knew one being to have. Gripping her gloved hands into fists she let out a deep breath as she tried to figure out what to do. She knew it was a trap. She knew they were waiting for her and the others to go running after Duke.

And yet, she couldn't hold back either. Informing the others quickly she was then on her way after Duke's signal given off from his comm. Over their communication line she heard Wildwing tell Phil to watch after Elijah and Avery while they went to save their friend. Though at the mention of the growing heat she knew Wildwing felt as tense as she did. Finding their duckcycle Heart drove off.

She knew it was a trap. She knew it was dangerous, perhaps even reckless. Yet as her heart pounded against her chest desperately, she knew she couldn't keep herself from going after him.

Meanwhile deep within an unmarked building that was the disguised raptor, Duke found himself restrained by energy bindings, pulling his arms back behind him and clasping his wrists together in an attempt to keep him from getting loose. He was being held in a cell, chained to a wall to further prevent his escape, and the door was guarded closely on the outside by Wraith this time as he overheard him signaling to someone over his communicator.

Before Duke could even attempt to ask the cell door opened to announce his arrival.

Strolling in, a grin across his face, Aten walked up towards the bound duck. Chuckling, he crossed his arms.

"So, I see you found your proper place in this world, locked up behind bars as a thief like you should be. Of course, back in my time we would have a hand chopped off for the likes of you. "

Duke glared at him, but then smirked, " I may be a thief, but I still have the fair maiden's heart, whether ya care about that or not. "

Duke then noticed the mark scarring the pharoah's lip and gave a brave laugh, "Funny though, ya have a reminder of what happens for stealin' a kiss from my sweetheart. Speakin' of whom will fry ya alive once she finds me here."

Covering his lip for a moment, he narrowed his eyes, as he walked up closer to the thief, "A fair maiden wouldn't fall for gutter trash like you. I may be perfect, but I was mistaken in thinking she was worthy enough for one as glorious as I. And since neither of you deserve to bask in my splendor, you both will be banished to eternal darkness."

Slamming his hands next to Duke's head, he leaned in, a grin across his face, but his eyes burning with seething hatred, "You both had your chances to submit to me, to stand in my awe inspiring brilliance, so as you wander the shadows without end, remember... you chose this."

Duke smirked as he spat in Aten's face, "You're the one unworthy, ya forgotten child king! An' don't ya dare hurt her, or you'll find out what this thief is willin' ta do for the love that chose ta be with me!"

Facing Aten with this threat in his voice Duke did not waiver, his remaining brown eye filled with contempt and certainty.

Sneering, he wiped away the spit from his face, "I ought to blind that good eye you have left... but, then you won't be able to see what I have planned. Now, enjoy your time alone... I will call upon you when your princess of the beasts arrives."

Duke glared at him, "That princess of _dragons_ is comin' for me, while no one would ever come for you. Ya had ta wait for my old rival ta accidentally wake ya up ta come back! An' I swear if ya lay a finger on her it's not her you'll have ta worry about!"

Outside the raptor Heart had arrived on her duckcycle. The rest of their team met her at the doors.

"So what trap have they set this time?" Mallory asked.

"I am not waiting to find out, I'm getting him out of there!" Heart told them with a determined look in her eyes.

"We know sis, Nosedive and Grin will give you cover while we keep Dragonus distracted," Wildwing confirmed.

Heart looked to her two close friends and gave a nod.

"Phil and Kleghorn are watching Elijah and Avery back at home," Nosedive assured his twin.

"Thanks guys," Heart said appreciatively before heading towards the entrance.

Wildwing called out to their lizard foes, "Dragonus! You called for a fight, so let's go!" Instantly Siege appeared with droves of hunterdrones.

Meanwhile the trio slipped inside seemingly undetected.

From his cell Duke could hear a bit of the commotion outside and above from where he was. He began to flex his wrists, slipping a finger into his tightly fitted sleeve and pulling out a thin tool to begin pulling his binds apart. Once free he began picking the rest of his locks.

As the three snuck in, the air around them grew uncomfortably warm. Going deeper into the Raptor, they came to a hall, with Aten at the end. In one hand he carried a large rectangular shield in one hand, and a spear that seemed to be made of pure starstuff.

Snickering, he raised up the spear, "I see I have found some fowl on my royal hunt! I will make quick game of you."

With that, he hurtled the solar spear, at the group, it's heat almost unbearable to stand.

Grin stepped forward, deflecting the spear with the armor over his shoulder, though it burned nearly through.

"Where is he you son of a jackal?!" Heart demanded as she glared at him, energy sparking around her.

"Remember to be careful with your magic sis," Nosedive reminded her.

Meanwhile Duke had now broken free of his bindings and chains. Then he unlocked the door to his cell and waited in the shadows for Wraith to find him to seemingly missing. When the wizard went to check inside Duke quickly knocked him out and escaped the cell, slamming it locked with Wraiyh inside. Then he hurried down the hall to where he heard the fight coming from.

Manifesting another spear, Aten shook his head, "You could say he is tied up at the moment; but don't worry, I promise you will be able to see your dear pickpocket once more before sending you both to Amut's maw!"

He hurled another spear at them, as he progressed forward, his shield ready to take any blow.

Heart glared at Aten, her energy knocking away a second spear. Grin and Nosedive stood at each side of her to help fight back. Grin then charged forward, punching a good dent into the shield. It was then he noticed someone familiar running up to them from behind Aten, sticking to the shadows to go unnoticed by their adversary. Duke had retrieved his taken saber and was now drawing it as he hurried towards the fight.

Heart looked ahead passed Aten, letting out a quick sigh of relief undetected by Aten. Duke then laughed, "Funny thing, it's impossible ta keep me locked away!"

Knocked back a few feet, he sneered at the giant, "Immense brute, you will prove to be a serviceable slave."

At Duke's voice, his eyes went wide, as he spun around without hesitation, lobbing a spear towards the thief, "You shold've stayed in your cell, now you get to perish here now!"

Duke quickly slashed at the spear, slicing it on half. "Ya jus' don't learn do ya? I am not that easy ta get rid of!"

He then ran up, lunging at Aten with his saber, "Besides, didn't ya say you'd call for me when my fair maiden arrived? I jus' saved ya the trouble is all."

Nosedive looked at Grin worriedly, "This seems to be a little too easy Grinster."

Grin nodded as they both looked to Heart worriedly. Heart watched the two begin their fight, though she felt her magical energy being sapped as she stood within the ship.

"You alright young friend?" Grin asked as she nodded her head in response.

Blocking with his shield, he manifested a khopesh this time. Trading blows with the swashbuckler, Aten fought ferociously, with the rage of a thousand suns, "I will admit, for a peasant nobody, you fight well, but, this will be our last battle."

Taking his curved blade, he parried the sabre with it, using it's bend to yank the sword from Duke's grasp.

As their fight had started Wraith had appeared with hunter drones for Grin and Nosedive to battle with.

"I had to open my beak!" Nosedive exclaimed.

Heart tried to summon her magic, but felt herself growing drained as she attempted. Wraith laughed as he held up his hand, filled with her magic.

Yet as Duke's saber was knocked out of his hand she managed to reach out her hand quickly and shot out a burst of electricity at Aten's back to catch his attention as she cried out her thief's name before falling back to lean against the wall tiredly.

"Heart...?!" Duke exclaimed when he noticed how tired she suddenly was, a panic building in his chest.

The electricity sparking off his back, he turned around, facing Heart. Drawing closer, he raised his blade, cracking his neck as he tilted his head to the side, "So impatient, I should've expected this from somebody raised in a cave! Well, if you wish to depart from this realm so, I will hasten it! Away with you, princess of beasts! May you wander the realm of the dead aimlessly for all time!"

With that, he dashed at her, taking aim at her neck with his curved blade.

Duke could only react. There was no time to think, no time to pick up his saber or push her out of the way. Nosedive and Grin were locked in battles of their own, unable to stop this attack. So, Duke reacted.

He found himself running to Heart, sliding between her and Aten's blade as he shielded her. Though where it would have struck her neck, Aten's blade instead struck through Duke's chest, piercing his heart.

"DUKE!"

Her scream was enough to shake Aten back a bit, her energy she had lashing out through her panic filled voice. The hunterdrones began to malfunction as they were shaken by the vibration.

Taking a step back, it took him a moment to realize what happened, but when he did, he let out a chuckle, placing a hand on his bearded chin, "Oh, what a noble sacrifice. Guess even riffraff like him have some nobility to them... but, not much still."

Banishing his solar blade, he grinned widely, "Now... fade into the darkness. You have forsaken the glory of my Sun, now vanish into night eternal. And don't worry, you won't need to stay there long... for I will ensure you will be forgotten soon enough."

Heart watched helplessly as Duke slid to his knees and fell back against her as she dropped down to catch him. Grin, now free from his fight ran up and slammed Aten into the wall before turning back to his fallen friend.

After Grin charged him into the wall, Aten rose up, wiping the blood from his mouth as he watchd them run off.

Letting out a laugh, he tapped his chin with his free hand. "Farewell, riffraff. Now... to insure you will never see the Sun of A'aru."

Heart looked over her thief, her hands trembling as she set his head carefully in her lap. "Duke! Duke stay with me! We're going to get you to the infirmary and you're going to be okay!"

As she said this she has his open wound bleeding heavily as he gritted his teeth in pain. Hearing her voice however made him force a smile as he looked up at her.

"Keep Elijah an'...Avery...safe for me...!" He choked out as he reached a hand up to her cheek as he gently caressed her face, "Sweetheart...I'm...sorry..."

"Don't apologize, just stay with us! We're going to keep them safe together!" Heart begged as Grin now picked Duke up while Nosedive grabbed Heart and followed after them.

Seeing their friends coming, and noticing the shape Duke was in, Wildwing wasted no time in getting the Migrator going. Making sure everyone was inside he drove off. In the back Tanya got a cot ready as Grin set Duke carefully on it.

Tanya tried to tend to his injury, but the blade had striken him too deeply. Heart watched in fear as Duke reached for her hand.

"Heart..." he breathed weakly, "Please don't cry...my angel...you're breakin'...my heart..."

"Duke, please...hang on...you're going to be okay!" Heart begged him.

Duke looked up at her, clutching her hand as he smiled at her, "As long...as... you're safe...-"

"Duke!" Heart begged as his voice grew thinner, her body trembling.

"I...I love you...an' our children...so much...keep them safe...for me...okay? An'...don't forget...us...my love..."

Heart shook her head, fighting tears as she looked over him, "I couldn't...I love you!"

She then watched as he reached up his hand to her cheek, caressing her face once more before trying to pull her close to him. She leaned in over him as he used the last of his strength to kiss her and whisper, "I love ya sweetheart..."

Then she watched, her heart shattering into pieces, as he closed his remaining brown eye and grew still in her hands. Finally his breathing ceased and his grip on her hand loosened.

"Duke?" Heart heard herself say in disbelief.

He didn't answer her.

"Duke! Wake up! Please!"

He didn't move.

"Duke!"

Wildwing now stopped the vehicle, pulling to the side of the road, before hurrying over to his sister. Nosedive followed suit as Heart's voice began to cave tok match her shaking body, "Duke please! Please don't go!"

Duke remained still and silent. It then hit her, shaking her very core and resonated through her as she screamed his name, "DUKE!"

Wildwing quickly knelt down beside his sister, pulling her into a tight hug as she tried desperately to reach for her thief.

"Heart stop!" He told her, trying to hold her together.

"No! He can't be...!" She begged in shock, "He's not!"

Nosedive now had run in and gave his support, grasping his twin's shoulder. Meanwhile Grin, Mallory, and Tanya had gathered around them, watching in horror as their rogue teammate slipped away from them, and his wife broke down, clutching him close to her now as she sobbed.

No matter her cries, no matter how much she begged him, no matter how many tears she wept, he wouldn't answer her.

In response to his silence Heart felt herself growing panicked as she focused her magic on him, hoping against hope. Yet instead of healing him a barrier of crystals and gems began to form around Duke's still form. As though preserving him somehow it spread over him. Wildwing had to pull Heart back before she was encased inside with him. Once the encasement sealed around Duke Heart curcled into a ball, leaning into Nosedive as he hugged her tight, and she broke down in a pained cry that none of them could shake her from.

Unsure of what else to say or do, Wildwing held his siblings close to him. Using his strength to try and keep them safe and together in somed way.

"I'm so sorry Heart..." he finally said to her

"He can't be gone...he can't be!" She wept, her hands gripping her sides in agony.

No matter how long she looked at her thief's still form she couldn't bring herself to believe that he had slipped away from her. Her voice now stricken in silent shock she watched him through a blurred vision.

Wildwing still knelt beside her, keeping a hand on her shoulder to try and keep her supported. He then gave a nod to Mallory as she went to the wheel and started driving everyone home. From there time seemed to stand still, slow down, and fast forward all at once. When they reached the pond Wildwing and Grin carried Duke, crystal case, and all down to the infirmary. Mallory ran ahead with Tanya to inform Phil and Kleghorn of what had happened and to make sure the babies weren't in view. Both human friends were in shock to hear the news, each of them had been holding one of the the children each, Avery in Kelghorn's arms and Elijah in Phil's. Finally Nosedive pulled Heart to her feet carefully.

When they reached the main room of their headquarters Heart nearly dropped to her knees once again, three years of memories bombarding her mind and heart. Something about their home felt harshly cold to her suddenly. Her older twin gripped her shoulders to keep her from collapsing. Yet at the same time he couldn't really blame her. How could anyone console her right now? He admired Duke's sacrifice, knowing he had saved Heart's life; but he also grew angry over it seeing the heartbreak it was bringing her.

"Come on girly-girl," was all he could think to say as his own eyes misted over, "Let's go see him once more together."

Kleghorn waited outsided the infirmary, now holding both babies, while everyone else went inside. Heart wanted to hold their children close to her, but also didn't trust her own strength either. Everything was making her cave in.

Now everyone stood around the bed Duke's body rested on. The crystals Heart had formed around him had remained without even the slightest scratch. Seeing him like that finally took it's toll on his teammates. Wildwing removed his mask and set it on the table nearby. Then he and Nosedive stood at Heart's sides. Finally their leader spoke solemnly, fighting back his own tears for his fallen allie, "I feel we should all say something."

Heart held her breath as she waited for someone to step forward.

At last Grin spoke up, "Duke was a good friend and loyal teammate. Despite his battles with his past he never lost sight of who he wanted to be once the choice to change had been made. Your sacrifice, though I doubt you saw it as such, will be remembered as a symbol of that change, and what you were willing to do show it."

"Duke," Tanya began next, "You were always very considerate of everyone, encouraging and friendly. Through your relationship with Heart," she looked at their trembling friend, "I saw many things that people deemed impossible that I would learn to never give a second guess to."

"You and I were from very different backgrounds," Mallory started nervously before finding some strength, "But even with that you never questioned our friendship, nor your friendships with anyone else here. You showed me time and time again that you were to be trusted by all of us. Even now, three years from becoming a team you were still showing us that."

"You were a man of good humor and class Duke," Phil said pulling a handkerchief from his blazer pocket, "And you had a sense of honor of code that deserves to be honored. You stood up for your friends and human-kind alike even when other humans showed how hard that can be at times. When I saw you give your heart to a human girl I thought it was a little crazy at first," he looked to Heart with tearful eyes, "But now I can't picture you two apart."

Nosedive now looked over their friend, struggling to find words. Finally he choked back his own tears and spoke, "I know if you saw us right now you would tell us to keep going. You would laugh and tell us to fight back. Believe me, we will fight back for you buddy! You were always such a good friend. You were fun to hang out with; despite us being years apart you showed me how to pull off some of the best pranks. And I promise we'll watch over Ave and Eli for you!"

"Duke," Wildwind then started as he found his voice, "If not for you I don't know if I would be the leader I am now. You supported and encouraged me when I didn't know what to do. You used your past to make us better, turning us into crime fighters. I came to trust you very quickly over time, with our lives, and even hers." He nodded to Heart with tearful eyes, "Saying you were a good friend would be an under statement. You not be forgotten Duke, and we will miss you dearly."

Heart was all but crumbling on the inside. Her hand grasped at the gem case near where his hand was, as though trying to hold it but not break the barrier at the same time. Finally she spoke through her trembling voice, "Duke...my dear...dear thief...you were always there...even when I thought I was alone those years back, you were there! You risked your freedom then, and now you've given your life...I know why, but I don't all the same. How can I go every day now not hearing your voice, or seeing you smile?" She looked over him, taking in the site of him still in his burgundy and black stealth suit that made her knees weak, "How can it be that we'll never adventure beneath the moonlight ever again? That you won't be there to watch Elijah and Avery grow? How can I...?" She barely held herself up as she gripped the side of the bed.

"Heart..." her memory taunted her with his voice.

"Sis..." Nosedive then said as he pulled her into a hug just before she collapsed to her knees.

"What good am I?" She finally snapped, "What good is my magic if I couldn't keep this from happening?!"

"Sis, it's not your fault!" Nosedive insisted as he hugged her tight.

Yet it was no use. Each of them knew words would not bring her comfort this night. This night, when all had been right with the world. On the night they took a chance to go out alone, to adventure together as they had many times before, he had been stolen away from her. First giving himself up for her safety and then sacrificing his own life to protect her. And she knew all too well why. For her aching heart told her she would have done the same for him. Yet now here she was, surviving with a shattered heart and pain that washed over her that she couldn't break away from.

"Duke..." she begged, "I'm sorry...please don't leave us...!"

Grin then stepped forward and rested a gentle hand on Heart's head, "My friend, please know why Duke did what he had to. You meant more than life itself to him, with or without magic. That never mattered to him. What mattered is you saw him as someone worthy of your loving heart, not only that but you adored him for the past he lived. In that moment he proved himself to be far greater than any king. You are the mother of his children, the woman he changed everything for. I know it will hurt for a while, and in a way it always will; but know that his action was made out of love for you. A simple, but true, desire to keep you safe, as he has always wanted since he first saw you."

Heart finally couldn't fight it anymore as she crumbled to her knees on the floor beside the bed Duke was placed on. Nosedive knelt down in front of her as she did this, hugging her still. Soon everyone had gathered around her in a group hug, trying to console her and one another as they all stayed near their fallen friend.

After a while it was decided that Wildwing and Tanya would watch over Avery and Elijah for the night. Heart eventually broke free from her sorrow to hold them both close to her, trying to protect them from something she couldn't describe. Yet at the same time she couldn't keep herself together for long. Nosedive and Grin promised to stay close by to her to give some support and try in vain to cheer her up somehow. While Mallory kept watch over Drake One and stayed alert for any changes in the city. Upon leaving Kleghorn gave his condolences to Heart and everyone, telling them to call at anytime for anything they needed.

To make matters worse they knew they wouldn't be able to take things in naturally for long. Dragonus and Aten would surely come for the rest of them soon, and they would have to fight back. For their home, and for their dear lost friend, they would have to win this one. Yet at the same time, how could they push forward so quickly? Without their teammate, it felt like a part of each of them were ripped away from them.

Heart never fell asleep that night. It were as though shock had taken over her, forcing her to watch for some sort of sign from him. Yet he remained still and silent within the crystals formed around him like a transparent coffin.

When morning finally came Heart found herself pulling away from his bedside to go and check on their children. Yet as she set foot outside into the hallway and about reached their room an overwhelming pain gripped her chest. It were as though she could see him as a phantom, waiting for her down the hall. However she couldn't catch up to him no matter how long she followed him. His voice called to her as though nothing were wrong.

"Ya alright sweetheart?" She heard him ask her.

Yet she knew there was no one to answer to. As she thought this the tears came forth again as she slid to the floor, leaning back against the cold wall of the hallway.

It wasn't long before Wildwing found her. Now dressed in a jersey he held one out to her as well. She hadn't realized she had never changed from her stealth suit. In a way she was afraid to, as though knowing she would never wear it again. Not without him in his.

"I can't..." she sobbed.

"Sis, no one expects you to be okay right now. But you know he would want you to-"

"Stop talking about him like he's in the past!" Heart finally snapped, unable to listen anymore.

"Heart...!" Wildwing said surprised, but at the same time he couldn't blame her.

"Alright then," he gave in a little, "Duke wants you to take care of yourself. He wants you and your children to be safe."

He then handed her the jersey as she clutched it close to her chest and sobbed into her brother's arms.

After a while Heart made it to the nursery to see her two children sleeping soundly. On their dresser she could see two recently emptied bottles that she knew Wildwing had just given them. She also noted that the jersey he had handed her had been Duke's, as it was much bigger than one of her's. In a way it felt warm to her as she finally pulled it on over her stealth suit that she at last changed out of. Tanya then walked in and took it from her to be washed. Then Heart was left semi-alone with her babies while her brother waited outside like a guardian of some sort.

As Heart looked over Elijah and Avery it took every ounce of strength she had to remain standing. Especially when seeing their daughter as she bared his feathers of worn charcoal.

The rest of the day was mercifully quiet. Wildwing had noticed that the Earth's cycle had not been tampered with just yet. Perhaps Aten was not ready to make his next move, or they were toying with them. Either way Wildwing swore they would be ready when they made their next move.

Kleghorn popped in to check on everyone, bringing pizza with him for them to have for dinner. Nosedive made sure to grab Heart and pull her along, forcing her to eat something as she sat quietly watching everyone. The twins were sleeping at this time, but Tanya kept a monitor at her hip the whole time. It was clear that she wanted Heart to try and gain her strength back before tending to Avery and Elijah at the moment. If Heart hadn't been so distraught she would have thanked everyone for their support.

Yet she was distraught, and couldn't bring herself to say much of anything. Every so often she looked to the doorway of the galley expecting him to be leaning back against it smoothly with his arms crossed over his chest. However she knew the image she thought she saw once was another phantom there to torture her broken heart.

"Sis, why don't you stay in my room tonight?" Nosedive suggested, "I have a bunk bed, I had it put there in case you wanted to hang with your older twin remember?"

Heart paused, unsure of how to answer.

"That's not a bad idea Heart, you shouldn't be alone right now," Wildwing agreed.

Finally she nodded her head without a sound. Though she was unaware of it she was crying again. When she realized it she wondered if it would ever stop.

Before following Nosedive to his room next to Wildwing's, Heart found herself walking into the infirmary once more that day. Just as before Duke remained as he had before with the gems still protectiing his still body somehow like a casket made of magic and crystals. Behind her she could hear Wildwing and Tanya discussing what to do about his body. Panic gripped her chest as she grasped at the gems over his hand again. Though she knew she couldn't keep him like this forever, she also refused to believe it yet. The pieces of her heart seemed to peirce her chest as she wept over him again.

Not long after Nosedive found her still crying and tried to pull her away from Duke. She resisted for a moment until Wildwing assured her Duke would not be moved yet, realizing she had heard them.

"Sis, you need some sleep," Nosedive then insisted carefully, "Come on, your big bro's going to take care of you for now!"

Heart reluctantly felt her hand slide away from the crystals over his hand as she looked at his face once more. To her it looked as though he were merely sleeping. Even dreaming as he faced where she was standing.

Somehow Nosedive finally managed to pull her away from the infirmary and down the hall. At first Heart started to cave in again, listening for his voice that never spoke to her. Watching for him to lead her down the hall as he usually did. Fatigue made this far worse as she could have sworn he was standing before her at one point, still in his stealth suit and reaching a hand to her with a charming smile. Yet as they approached her vision of him began to fade until they walked through where he was standing.

"Heart...!"

This time Heart began to cry out, clutching her brother's shirt front as he hugged her, "I can't do this! I can't!"

"Sis!"

"I keep seeing him! I keep hearing his voice! How can he be gone when I still feel him here with me?!"

Nosedive patted his sister's head in an attempt to comfort her, struggling to find words that made sense, "Sis, it's going to be like that right now. And who knows, maybe his spirit is trying to check on you?"

Heart looked up at her brother, her eyes quite red from crying so much, "Dive?"

"Yeah, that must be it! Perhaps in some way he's still watching over you and the kids! He wants to make sure you're safe, just as he always did!" He said quickly.

Once again Heart broke down hearing this, wanting nothing more than to be holding onto Duke again.

Finally Nosedive managed to get Heart to his room and found her some blankets to use as she crawled into the bottom bunk of his bed. Fatigue was wearing her down as she rested her body on the bed, clutching the pillow as she wept. She wasn't even sure how she had tears left, yet there they were.

Nosedive then pulled a teal and burgundy comforter up over his sister. Then he sat on the edge of the bed and carefully patted his sister's head as he had before when they were back on Puck World and she was sick. It was such a small, childlike, gesture, but it was enough to finally get her to give in to the exhaustion taking over her.

"We're here for you sis," Nosedive assured her quietly.

"Thank you..." was all she could think to say as one more tear fell from her sapphire eyes and she at last drifted off to sleep.

"Heart!"

Heart opened her eyes to find herself among ever shifting shadows. She looked around startled and lost as she reached out a shaking hand. The shadows parted at her touch as she waved them by.

"A dream?" She asked herself as she started to walk along an unseen path.

"Heart!"

She looked ahead to see a very familiar silouette standing far away from her. With her heart leaping to her throat she began to run towards the figure enveloped in shadows. Yet it seemed she couldn't get near him at first. Finally she stopped, forced to catch her breath it seemed. Then she looked up as a flash of light was caught in a curved blade right before her eyes. Gasping in fear she stood up, bracing herself for the blade to claim her life. However it never did. Forced to relive this moment, she watched as the figure from before suddenly ran to her, dashing between her and this wicked blade. She realized he had never cried out, even when it had struck his heart. Yet her scream filled the area once again. His name rang through the corridors of her mind, cemented in her memories.

Then the figure fell back, but as she went to catch him he faded away into shadows, disapating at her touch. Her trembling hands covered her mouth in shock and despair as she began to crumble to her knees.

"Please...!" She begged not knowing what else to do as she sobbed into her hands, "Please...Duke!"

The images flashed before her eyes over and over again, relentless to her aching heart. His form growing still haunted her dream as she tried to hold onto him.

"Duke! Come back to me...please!" She sobbed desperately.

She wanted to wake up from this, but knew it would be no better when she did. No matter what he wouldn't be there this time. Though she knew she would have to face reality soon, knowing Elijah and Avery needed her. However after being with him for so long she didn't know how to move forward as of yet.

"I thought at least here...I could see you...if no where else..." she wept shakily as she watched him defend her once more, looking up at him as he fell and faded away again, "But not like this...I can't bare it anymore...please Duke...please stop..."

She looked down at the ground, gripping the shadows at her knees as she dug into them.

"I just want you back...why couldn't my magic save you?" She questioned as sparks of energy began to lash out around her now as though her very soul were igniting.

Just then she felt someone grip her shoulders, as though appearing behind her from the ever swirling shadows of her mind. His grasp felt familiar and cruel to her. She wanted to turn around and see him, but feared that what she might see all the same.

"Heart?" His brooklynn accented voice spoke softly, "Heart, look at me sweetheart. Please?"

She turned around as he had asked, facing him as he knelt down before her. His stealth suit wasn't torn nor blood stained as it was in the waking world.

"Duke?" She asked, hoping her nightmares would cease and just allow her to be with him if only in her dreams.

"Heart...it's me sweetheart," he said as he opened his arms out towards her.

She shook her head in disbelief, knowing her mind was torturing her at this point.

"No...you're..." she tried to say as she looked at him.

"Heart!" He tried again as he pulled her into his embrace, "Heart it's really me my love!"

As she was pulled into him Heart felt a firm grip around her, as though her very soul were being held. Unlike the memories playing over and over from before, this apperition didn't fade away upon her touch. She guessed it may have been her mind trying to give her a break of some kind, yet something tugged at her telling her otherwise. Finally she looked up at him as he smiled at her.

"Duke?" She asked, her voice trembling and quiet.

He nodded his head as he brought a hand to her cheek and brushed her tears away. Then he kissed her forehead lovingly.

"How?" She asked.

"I don't really know. When I closed my eyes I woke up in a strange desert covered in shadows and night without a moon of any kind. I wandered around for a bit an' somehow felt a tug at my heart. When I turned around I saw ya cryin'," he tried to answer her.

Heart then remembered her vision of him from before she fell asleep.

"You were calling to me!" She realized, her eyes widening now, "There's got to be a way to bring you back!"

"Heart-!"

"No! I'm not losing you! If there's a way to bring you back to us I will find it!" She told him, gently caressing his cheek now, "I can't lose you Duke!"

"Heart, I don't know where I am. It's dangerous!"

"Since when has that stopped us?" She asked him.

"Heart, I don't want you trapped here with me! Elijah an' Avery need you!"

"And they need their father!" She snapped, clutching his shoulders in her grasp.

Duke sighed, looking into her sapphire eyes that he already missed so much.

"I will steal you back!" She swore to him.

Duke knew he couldn't change her mind, but he was so afraid for her.

"Heart, I wanted ta save your life, if ya come here lookin' for me-"

She looked up at him still, her expression unwavering as she repeated, "I will steal you back Duke! For us, our children, and our team! Please hang on for me and stay safe, and I will come for you!"

As she said this she felt his grip loosening on her as he started to fade away.

"Heart, please be careful my love! I couldn't bare ya bein' stuck here," he tried to warn her, "I know you're scared, but I did this ta save you! I did this so our children will have their mother! I did this because I love ya!"

"And I will do this because I love you," she said, pulling herself together as she held onto him as long as she could, "Duke, hang on for me! Promise me, please!"

Taking her into his arms once more he finally nodded his head.

"If there is any chance, no matter what it takes, I will bring you back to us!" She promised him.

With that she looked up at him just as he faded away, pulling him against her as she kissed him. Then he was gone.

Afterwards Heart looked around the shadowy plain she found herself on. Getting to her feet she thought she noticed something shimmering as it darted around her. Using her magic as a light source she found a small scarab, it's wings moving rapidly as it zipped around her. Then it hovered before her eyes, making sure it had her attention just as it flew up into the sky that was suddenly there. Heart followed it with her eyes as it flew out towards a setting sun on the horizon and then vanished in a burst of light.

When Heart opened her eyes she sat up quickly, suddenly focused. Wasting no time at all she got to her feet. Finding Nosedive in an uneasy sleep in his upper bunk she tapped his arm gently to wake him up.

Her older twin noticed the determination in her eyes and asked, "What's the matter Heart?"

"I have to get him back!" She told him quietly, "Dive, I need your help! I have to be ready at sunset!"

"What are you talking about?!" He questioned.

Heart then told him about her dream. Afterwards she waited for him to try and tell her it sounded crazy, that she had hit a breaking point.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked her instead.

She looked at him with surprise in her expression. Nosedive shrugged with a light laugh, "We've already seen our fair share of impossible things, and you are a being of magic. If there's a way to get Duke back, you'll find it!"

"Nosedive!" Heart cried with some relief as she threw her arms around her brother, "Thank you!"

He hugged her back still smiling, "So what do we do?"

"I need you to pilot the aerowing and bring me as close to a sunset as possible. From there I'll use my wings!" She explained.

"Alright, but we need to tell the others what's going on," Nosedive agreed, "And for now I want you to get as much rest as possible to prepare. Got it girly-girl?"

Heart nodded reluctantly.

When morning came Heart and Nosedive found the others and explained what had happened during the night. At first Wildwing tried to protest out of concern, but he knew he couldn't do much to stop Heart.

"But we need you to keep an eye on Aten when we go to do this. I need a sunset for this to work, and I may only have one night to have a shot at this. We need the protection of the moon for this to work," Heart explained.

"We'll keep him from interfering alright!" Mallory assured.

Heart looked to Tanya, "While I'm gone, please don't let anything happen to Elijah and Avery, if an emergency happens call Lucille if you have to!"

Tanya gave a nod before retrieving Heart's stealth suit that had been cleaned and mended by now, "I have a feeling you'll want this."

Heart thanked her as she held the suit close to her.

"Nosedive, please be careful out there when you two go," Wildwing said worriedly, "I don't really know how much I approve of this plan, but I know I can't stop her either."

"Trust her big bro, if there's a way to bring him back Heart will find it," Nosedive assured as Heart went to get ready.

"I just don't want to lose anyone else Dive, especially my two baby siblings," Wildwing sighed.

"You won't Wildwing, try not to worry so much okay?" His brother said, nudging his side with his elbow.

"When did you grow up so much?" Wildwing then teased, resting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Nosedive smirked, "It's been three years bro, I had to catch up with you some time!"

After Heart was dressed and ready she stepped out into the hallway. Then she turned and walked into the nursery. Once again she found Avery and Elijah in their cribs, resting peacefully. She smiled down at them as she watched them, brushing their cheeks gently with her fingertips.

"I'm going to bring your father back to us, I promise you both," she told them in a soft, quiet voice.

Lowering the sides of their cribs she then kissed each of their foreheads. Then she refastened the crimbs and stepped back to watch them for a bit longer.

"Uncle Wing and the others will take good care of you while I'm gone. And we'll hurry back to you as soon as we can," she promised.

After an hour or so she then stepped back out into the hallway, finding Mallory standing outside.

"Hey Heart," she greeted nervously.

"Mallory? Are you okay?" Heart asked.

"I'm worried about you, this plan is kind of crazy Heart," she tried to tell her.

"I know that, but I have to try," Heart replied.

"But what if you get trapped there? Then his sacrifice will be in vain and your children won't have either of their parents!" Mallory told her.

Heart looked at her, her expression unshaken, "Mallory, I need you to believe me too. I have to know that I tried everything I could, if there's a chance to bring him back I have to take it! And I will do this. Please believe I can do this because of what you all have taught me!"

Mallory hesitated but then smiled as she hugged her friend.

"You win," she said encouragingly, "Go bring him back here so I can yell at him for making my sister cry!"

Heart felt a soft laugh escape her lungs when she heard this. Then she nodded her head before hurrying down the hall. She only paused when she passed by the infirmary and looked inside. There his body remained within the crystals she had created with her magic, now understanding why.

"I will steal you back!" She swore to herself as she then ran down the hall to them.

At last it was nearing sunset and Nosedive and Heart headed to the Aerowing. Wildwing and the others gave their word to watch over the city and watch for signs of Aten. Luck was on their side it seemed as the sun began to set over the horizon. Then they were off, heading towards the ocean passed the cliffside outside of the city.

Once well into the air Nosedive flew them as fast as he could towards that setting sun.

"Alright girly-girl, are you ready?" He called back to her as he opened the hatch for her.

Heart took a deep breath as she bit her lip and braced herself. With that her wings emerged from her back, and she noted the alteration Tanya had made in her suit to keep them from tearing it in any way.

"I'm ready Dive!" She assured him as she gave him a thumbs up.

He returned the gesture with a smile over his shoulder at her, "Make sure you both come back okay?!"

Heart nodded her head before running off of the platform and spreading her wings out. Holding her breath she raced towards the setting sun, the hues of pinks and oranges shimmering off of her sapphire scaled wings. Then with a summoning of energy sparking around her a bright light engulfed her as she drew closer to the setting sun. With that she was gone.

There was darkness. Darkness without end. She couldn't tell if her eyes were open or not.. until a shimmering glow emerged. Flittering towards her, a small mote of light flew, soon enough revealing itself to be a radiant beetle, the size of a fist. Hovering in front of her, it nudged it's head, gesturing for her to follow it. Heart followed along obediently, trusting this ball of light. "Please, help me get him back," she said as she stepped forward after it.

As the shining scarab flew ahead, it would lead her to a great temple of alabaster and ebony. Towering pillars stood tall, as bowls of flaming oil illuminated the area. Standing by the entrance, an ibis headed man examined a scroll, talking to himself. "Hmm... ys yes... no... hmmm... should be expecting that one soon..."

Heart tilted her head bewildered, "Who are you expecting may I ask?" She stood, unwavering, in her stealth suit of burgundy and black still, though without her glaive to protect her. "Please..." she requested, "There's someone I need to find, he's not supposed to be here."

Giving a little of a jump, the bird headed man turned towards Heart. Tilting his head, he gave a curious look. "... and who are you, mortal soul? Hmm... what is your name? Your true name? I don't see to recognize you." He paced around her, scratching his head as he unfurled his scroll further.

Heart thought for a moment before sighing, "My current name is Heart L'Orange, though I was once known as Princess Heart before finding Duke and the others in their realm. I am looking for Duke L'Orange, who was taken from me for protecting me. Please, we have two newborn children at home that need us both."

He tapped the tip of his long beak, before shaking his head. "No no... your real name. I'm not finding a Heart L'Orange, nor a Duke L'Orange. Thought I am finding an Elijah and a Avery L'Orange, but they are not due here for a good long while"

"Hmm... and I'm not finding a Princess Heart... strange, you're not in our records. Perhaps our world is not meant for you. If that's the case, quite likely the Duke you speak of isn't destined for this world either. Oh, that is a bother..."

"Please..." Heart begged him, "I will do whatever it takes to get him back!"

She then smiled slightly, noting what this man had said of her two children.

She looked at him with certainty in her eyes, "Please..."

"Well, you must understand, this is most unorthodox. You must have come from another realm, and the same with him. I have no idea how either of you ended here, you should've ended up in your own god's resting place."

Taking a moment to thinking things over, he walked over to a table, pulling up another scroll, "I suppose if you prove yourself worthy, I can let you find him and leave to the world of the living."

Heart tried not to let the fears in the back of her head cloud her heart.

She stepped forward, looking ahead bravely with a deep breath, "I will do all that you ask, no matter what it takes I must get him back. He was sent here due to a pharoah's curse when he tried to strike me, he died saving my life. Please."

Raising a brow, he nodded. "If that is a case, I suggest you prepare yourself for the Confession of the 42 Sins. Since you are a foreign soul, I will allow some leway, however, you must speak honestly, for if you don't, there will be grave consequences. Now, if you don't mind..."

He reached out into her chest, and pulled out a glowing ball of light. Bringing it to a scale, he placed it on one end, with a single feather floating on the other, "Speak lies, and Ammut, the Devourer of the Unworthy, will know."

With that, he handed her a scroll, revealing the 42 Sins to be denied.

Meanwhile, Duke was alone, the sand brushing against his feet. In the dim light of the realm of the lost dead, he could hear the dunes shift, things slithering in the sand, and the yelping of jackals in the distance.

Duke looked around carefully finding to his shock that he could only see out of his left eye. He reached a hand up to find he at least was wearing the patch over the scarring where his eye would have been. He was wearing his stealth suit, but his saber was gone. Hearing the creatures around him he took a careful step forward, trying to find some sort of sign of her to hope for. His careful steps turned into running as the yelping came into hearing. In the darkness, he could hear something coming after him, and erupting from the back sands a great scorpion, at least the size of a horse. Snapping it's fierce pincers at him, it gave chase, a horrible chitterring hiss emanating from it's chiterae.

As the scorpian emerged Duke hastened his steps, leaping out of the path of it's pincers. "Sorry, but someone's lookin' for me. I can't let her down!" He insisted as he ran ahead a bit.

It let out a roar, as it slammed it's massie tail towards him, nailing a sand dune they ran past. Vile ichor bubbled forth, as the sand dissolved at it's contact. Duke leapt out of the way, dodging the poison. Then he continued to run forward before remembering something quickly. He then slid to the side of the creature as it rushed by him before stopping. Then he leapt onto it's tail, holding on tightly to try and see if it would do what a certain robotic one in the past had done. Letting out a snarl, it whipped it's tail back and forth, trying to fling the thief off. It flailed about wildly. Duke held on tightly to the creature's tail, trying to keep from being thrown off.

Letting out a snort, the giant scorpion eyed a nearb dune, before getting an idea. It scurried around quickly, before diving into the sand, dragging Duke in with it.

Being dragged through the sands, Duke would find himself holding for dear life on the abyssal scorpion's tail. It writhed and dug further into the sand, trying to get him off it.

Taking a chance Duke leapt off of the tail, desperately digging to keep from sinking into the sand. Atf last his fingers gripped something and he climbed up and started to run, knowing he couldn't slow down.

Meanwhile in the lantern lit chamber, Heart looked over the scroll carefully and took another deep breath as she read aloud, "I am not perfect, I have run from my home when it was torn to pieces and found a new one to call my own. I released by mistake an evil that now hunts me down. I have turned my back against people once before after being outcasted for protecting creatures that needed to be guarded. I full heartedly love an ex-thief, and would never change this aspect of him. As he is now a changed man and hero to many people with the help of such skills. "

She then looked to the birdman, "I am not familiar with this realm, would you ask me the questions so that I may understand and answer as honestly as I can?"

Taking a deep breath, he took the scroll back in hand, and cleared his throat.

Heart nodded to the birdheaded man, "Thank you."

Clearing his throat, the ibis headed man held the scroll before him. Keeping on eye on the scale, he proceeded to read off.

"Hail, Hept-khet, who comest forth from Kher-aha, I have not committed robbery with violence"

"I have not," Heart answered, "I have stolen from enemies meaning to harm humanity, but without malice intended."

Hail, Fenti, who comest forth from Khemenu, I have not stolen. "

"I have to protect others and perhaps as a child when orphaned to survive, but I am unclear on this as I suffered amnesia three years ago."

"Hmm... a complication indeed." He looked over towards the scales, which remained balanced. "Now... Hail, Am-khaibit, who comest forth from Qernet, I have not slain men and women."

"I have not, I have tried to protect humanity with Duke and our teammates."

"Hail, Neha-her, who comest forth from Rasta, I have not stolen grain"

"I do not recall doing this."

"Hail, Ruruti, who comest forth from Heaven, I have not purloined offerings."

"I have not."

"Hail, Arfi-em-khet, who comest forth from Suat, I have not stolen the property of the gods."

"I have not."

And so, the questioning continued, the feather remaining balanced through the whole confession, at least so far.

"Hail, Tem-Sepu, who comest forth from Tetu, I have not worked witchcraft against the king."

Heart took a deep breath, "When the forgotten pharoah Aten attacked my loved ones I used my magic to defend them and fight back. So I suppose I have."

Her hands clenched into fists as she thought of the one that had taken Duke from her.

He gave pause, as he looked up from the scroll. "... You... fought Aten?"

Heart nodded, "Multiple times after he attacked us and threw the world into an eternal day, throwing off balance."

He nodded, glancing at the scale as it slightly dipped against the feather. "Usually... that would be indeed a grave sin... but, since he seeked to have us true gods forgotten, this.. we can let slide." And with a nudge, he rebalanced the scale.

Heart gave a slight sigh of relief, then added with a slight boost of confidence, as though hearing Duke encourage her so, "If it helps I am a princess from my realm. And he attacked me first?"

"Even better." He replied, a tone of amusement from his otherwise serious expression. "Hail, Ari-em-ab-f, who comest forth from Tebu, I have never stopped the flow of water of a neighbor."

"I have not."

Carrying on, eventually they reached the end of the questions. "Hail, Hetch-abhu, who comest forth from Ta-she, I have not slain the cattle belonging to the gods."

"I have not. Instead I have protected dragons in my realm who are considered important and sacred, defending them from hunters who wish to hunt what is taboo."

Closing the scroll, he set it to the side. Clasping his hands together, he nodded. "Very good! Well, despite your soul not being of our mortal world, you are now welcomed to the Valley of the Reeds! You may enjoy eternal bliss!"

"But I am not here to rest, I must find Duke. He visited myh dream, mentioning a desert of eternal night," Heart answered.

"... oh yes! Forgive me, after doing this countless times, it has become automatic for me. I mean, unless you are chosen unworthy, and Ammut comes forth and devours the soul." He replied with a shrug.

Heart nodded trying to understand. Then asked, "How do I get to him?"

"Hmmm... well... Anubis would know best, but, he is currently occupied at th-Oh! Oh yes!" He exclaimed, as he walked past her, and catch the shimmering beetle from before, "This is Khepri, and he will guide you, as he guides Ra at dawn! Follow him, and he will take you to him."

Heart nodded her head before exclaiming, "It's you again!"

Then she nodded her head to the bird headed man, "Thank you!"

With that she began following the scarab into an everlasting night blanketed desert. Around her she could hear the yelping jackals and shifting sands.

For a moment she focused her magic and out from her back emerged a pair of wings glowing a soft blue light, serving as a beacon she hoped as she followed Khepri still.

The little beetle fluttered through the dark sky, heading over the dark sands. Soon, it buzzed over the dunes, the seas of ebony stoney grains. Soon, in the distance, in the beetle's light, a figure could be seen, running for his life.

Chasing after Duke was not the scorpion, but swarms of horrid flying things. Wings beating in a black, unseen mass in the sky, as it swooped down, trying to grab at the duck

Duke slipped through the droves quickly in a strange dance it seemed. With a leap and a flip he managed to get ahead of them a bit, their wings threatening to graze his clothing as he had done this.

Heart's eyes widened with fear as she saw his sillouette sprinting away from a swarm of creatures. In turn Duke looked ahead as the soft glow of her wings, as though catching the light of their moon, caught his attention in the otherwise endless black.

Using her wings she darted towards him, trying to reach him as the creatures chased him. She would quickly be able to reach him, and as the swarm tried to over take them, the scarab flew right into them, and let out a burst of light, scattering them to the winds. As Heart threw her arms around Duke a burst of her own energy shielded his soul from any creatures left lunging at him. Speechless, all Duke could think to do was wrap his arms around her own spirit.

"Heart...!" He finally breathed in disbelief.

"I found you...I knew you weren't gone..." she wept with a sigh of brief relief, clinging to his soul as though she feared he might slip away from her somehow.

She then looked up at him, her wings giving off a soft glow still for her to see him with a plain black patch over his right eye, and he in turn could see the tears she was holding back.

Lifting a hand to his cheek gently she said, "We're going home."

Then she took him by the hand and began to guide him back.

She looked over her shoulder at Khepri, "Thank you."

"We still need ta be careful sweetheart," Duke warned her as he heard the yelping jackals in the distance.

Back, in the world of the living, Aten made his way through Anaheim. The sun overhead radiated intensely, as the asphalt at his feet began to melt. His arms outstretched, he glowed like his brilliant sun, a triumphant smirk across his face as he made his way to the pond.

"Behold! My glory! My splendor! I am to be worshiped Those who don't shall be smote by my incandescence presence! Bow to me, mortals, in love and fear!"

Lifting up his hand, he manifested a spear of light, and hurtled it at a billboard, setting it aflame, "You will have no idols before me!"

Wildwing and the others had gotten the signal from Drake One, warning them of the danger. They hurried out in the Migrator to greet their foe as he destroyed one of their billboards. Overhrad they saw his son as well as the moon trying to carry out it's natural night. They began firing at Aten once he was in sight.

"We're not bowing down to the likes of you lord of scum!" Wildwing announced, trying to mask his anger.

He nodded to Grin, Mallory, and Tanya. They in turn prepared to defend their home. Back at the pond Phil and Kleghorn had been asked to stand watch to protect Elijah and Avery as they slept peacefully, as well as Duke's encased body.

Letting out a chuckle, he continued forth, radiating an unearthly heat. Looking up at the aircraft, he sneered, as he raised his hand up towards it. Extending his fingers, the sun grew even more hot, as a pillar of light blasted from it towards the Migrator.

"You fly too close to my sun. Know your place, mortals!" He laughed.

"Punch it Mal!" Wildwing ordered quickly as they charged forward.

Wildwing yelled over the intercom, "Our place is here defending our home against tyrants like you and Dragonus! Don't think we've forgotten what you've done to our teammates!"

The image of his sister crying over Duke's body haunted him for a moment as he slammed a button to shoot at Aten with freeze pucks.

The ice attack struck him, but melted almost immediately.

Letting out a laugh, he continued his rampage, walking straight towards the Migrator, "I executed a thief, one that would not submit to his better. He is where he deserves."

Wildwing glared at Aten through his mask. Grin behind him prepared for the fight ahead, wrapping his hands and arms once again, but with heat defensive gauntlets Tanya had made for such an occasion. Apparently she had been quite busy since the ladt fight.

"Are you ready Grin?" She asked nervously.

Grin gave a nod when he heard Aten's insult about their fallen friend. With that the Migrator was brought to a turn and a hault as the back opened to reveal the new armored Grin as he charged forward, swinging his fist at Aten's center.

In the dark desert, Khepri fluttered along, leading the couple through the land of the lost dead. Souls wandered aimlessly, occasionally trying to follow after the brilliant sunshine, the first they've seen in eons. Soon though, it stopped mid air, waiting for the two to catch up with it.

Duke and Heart followed Khepri. The entire time she held Duke's hand tightly. All the while her glowing moonlit wings remained out.

With an explosion of light, the scarab grew from it's small form to a true colossus. Grabbing the two in it's front limbs, it flew up into the sky, it's wings beating furiously.

Flying through the ebony sky, the beetle was like a shooting star, holding the two close to it's mighty frame. With a mighty boom, it tore through the sky, into the mortal world. Flying from the East, it made it's way to the city they claim as home, the false Sun shining brightly.

Nosedive, seeing this from the cliffside overlooking the ocean took off quickly after them in the aerowing.

Finally landing on the roof of their home, it set the Heart on the down, before looking up, a look of disgust and disdain at the mockery above it.

Heart turned seeing Duke missing, a panic gripped her chest as she looked to Khepri as he set her on the roof of the pond.

With a smaller limb, it pated her on the shoulder, trying to comfort her. Letting her down, it fly up into the sky, towards the false sun.

Heart now standing on the roof of the pond hurried down to the infirmary. As she ran by she startled Phil and Kleghorn, each holding a baby that started to giggle as though someone had tickled them. Heart rushed through the infirmary door, running up to the bed as the crystals began to shatter and crumble away from Duke's body.

Heart held her breath, watching Duke carefully as she noticed his mended and cleaned stealth suit. Her shaking hands gripped one of his as he remained still.

"Duke...please...my thief..." Heart breathed.

As she held his hand she thought she felt it move in her grasp.

"Duke?"

Then as though awoken by her whisper of a voice, Duke's remaining brown eye opened slowly and the one beneath his eye patch signaled it was working again. He looked up at her and smiled warmly up at her, "Ya did it my angel...I'm back..."

Her hands went to her mouth as she watched him, as though afraid she were dreamimg, while he sat up and opened his arms just as she threw hers around him.

"Duke!" She wept as she held him tight as he held her in return.

"Ya stole me back sweetheart," he chuckled as he pulled away to brush her tears away, "I love ya so much."

"I couldn't leave you to wander such a place...I love you too my thief!" She told him as she kissed him.

Duke smiled as he caressed her cheek, brushing her hair out of her gorgeous sapphire eyes, "Sweetheart...it would have been worth it to keep ya safe."

Heart shook her head, "I couldn't believe you were taken from me like that."

"Ya know it's odd...when it happened I swore I could have heard ya in my dream of death...I heard ya cryin' an' it broke my heart. In a way...I think I held on between realms until ya had that dream. I wanted ta make sure you were alright somehow. Only after we spoke did I wake up in that forsaken desert."

Heart again recalled seeing a phantom of him in the halls. This only made her pull him close to her, gripping the base of his neck carefully as though afraid to let him go again.

By now Nosedive had caught up to them, tears in his own blue eyes as he watched them, "And again you two make the impossible happen. Wait to go sis."

Then he reluctantly said, "We still have a problem to deal with."

Taking a moment to hold Elijah and Avery, Duke cradled them both close to him.

"Your papa's back my little ones," he smiled at them before gazing towards his wife with the same loving expression, "Ya stole me from death it's self my love."

Then Duke smirked as he got an idea. They again left their babies in Phil and Kleghorn's hands. Then the three headed to the aerowing and flew back towards the fight their friends were in the middle of. As they did Duke filled them in on his plan.

Back in Anahemin Aten was forced back after Grin's powerful blow, stumbling several feet behind himself. However, he brought himself back up. "Impressive, you would be a valued warrior for my army. I will give you this one last chance. If you decline, I will destroy you."

Grin glared at him, "I would never be a part of the negative karma you bring! For my home, my friends alive and fallen, I will help put an end to you!"

Grin then swung again, slamming the cold activated gauntlet into Aten's stomach, "That was for Duke and Heart!"

By now Wildwing, Mallory, and Tanya had left the Migrator to join the fight. It was apparent now that Nosedive and Heart were both missing now.

Knocked back again, he shook his head. Sneering furiously, he manifested a khopesh. Looking down at the glowing curved blade, he pointed it at Grin. "So be it! Now, you may join your friend! And after I'm down with you, I will find his bride and send her to him!" With that, he lunged, slashing upon the armored duck.

Grin braced himself for the fight ahead, "That will not happen!"

Wildwing activated his own modified armor and ran to back up their friend.

Striking upon Gring, Aten went over and over again to take down the towering warrior. Laughing out, he began to wear down on him.

"You will fall! You have no hope against one as I! I will make you pay for opposing me! Now, behold my glo-" He was cut off, however, as a great shadow over took his light. Above them, Khepri took the false sun in it's front limbs, grabbing onto it. Holding tightly, it flew off, heading towards the West, returning the sky back to the night.

Wildwing chuckled atg Aten, "It seems your toy got taken away!"

Letting out a furious yell, he went after Wildwing, "What sorcery is this?! How dare you deny my glorious light! Your punishment will be the stuff of legends, they will utter in whispers to warn other of why they shall never disobey me! You will die! And then you'll be eaten by Ammut for your hersey!"

Wildwing activated his ice shield to try and deflect the attack as he was knocked back by Aten's fury. Yet before Aten atruck at their leader any further the aerowing swept in overhead, opening it's under doir to reveal Heart as she glided down and landed between her older brother and Aten, glaring at him with reddened eyes from crying. Overhead the Aerowing went off, quite likely so Nosedive could land it.

"Your fight is with me king of no name!" She growled at him as she activated her glaive.

Dismissing Wildwing, he raised his khopesh towards Heart, "So, I see the theif's bride has arrived. Perhaps I should send you to your misbegotten, wretched thief? You have shown that you can now stand in my splendor and grace, and yet would rather be with that piece of street trash! So, princess of beasts, I will send you to him!"

A flash of energy sparked in Heart's eyes as she smirked, "Being the bride of a thief gets my heart pounding. Even now I feel him as I stand wearing this beneath the moonlight."

To emphasize she stood proudly in her stealth suit very similar to Duke's. It's shades of burgundy and black enveloped her small but curved form. Her gloved hands gripped her glaive as she prepared for the fight ahead of her.

Chuckling, he lunged at her, swinging his blade towards her, slashing at her suit, "He is lost! He is in the sands of eternal despair! He will never find peace, until he is no more! While I am eternal, and never ending! Despite this set back, my glory shall shine on forever. And, you have used up your last chance! I will ensure that you will never see the dawn again!"

Heart quickly blocked his blade with her glaive and then swung back, "You could give me endless "chances" and I would never choose you over Duke! Why would I choose someone who would never love me and would take other wives, when Duke cherished me for being his one and only? I choose the night we adored together, not your false sun!"

"Very well! You made you choice, and now you will suffer for it!" Aten assured her.

Glowing furiously, he swung his khopesh, taking the glaive's blade, and yanking her forward, before striking at her back, "You decline a king for an urchin! Makes sense for someone raised with beasts you wouldn't know better. I almost pity you..."

Heart gritted her teeth as her back was struck, gripping her glaive she spun around lashing at him with one clawed hand. "I know what I need to. I know he loved me, with or without a title! I could throw away what I was born as and he would have still held me! You're the urchin! A forgotten, no body, king clinging desperately to regain his fame! While that thief you took from me, his name, will be cheered and remembered by fans and friends alike!"

Taking the slash, he looked down at the cuts across his chest.

Sneering, he raised up the blade, and attacked again, "I was not forgotten! Those jealous of me attempted to erase me, but those who know what I truly am remembered! I did not fade away, those cowards tried to kill me a second time! But, they are forgotten now, and I remain!"

Heart deflected the attack, her energy lashing out defensively around her, striking at him. "Jealous of you?" She mocked, "It sounds like you're the jealous one, you're awfully focused on someone you deem unworthy. You have tried to steal me from my thief several times now, which I recall is quite a sin isn't it?"

He laughed again, as he stepped back.

"I am pharaoh! I can not sin! I am the most supreme! I decide the laws!" He spat at her feet, before going to strike again.

Heart hopped back from his spit and attack.

"I don't think that's how that works," she said. Heart's energy struck at Aten.

Then for a moment she looked behind her, as though someone should have been beside her. With a clawed hand she wiped tears from her eyes as she continued to fight.

Seeing her tears, something furious inside of him burned it's way to the surface. Darting at her, he grabbed her by the face.

"How dare you spill tears for him! How dare you! He is worth nothing! I am a god, if anyone deserves mourners it was I!" He shouted.

She glared at him, energy sparking around her as she spoke bravely, "Duke is worth every tear. He is worth everything to me!"

Gritting his teeth, he raised her up, "Then you are worth nothing as well! Begone with you!"

With that, he hurtled her into a nearby alley. Hearing her crash into the rubbish, he marched after her. "Where you belong, I hear. Now, I will dispose of you once and for all. Remember, this is your own doing for showing me such disrespect."

As Aten stepped into the alley a figure, enveloped in shadows, stood after having caught Heart. He stood, tall and lean in his stealth suit of burgundy and black, while he readied himself to defend her. Behind them Nosedive smiled as he held the trash can lid he had banged against the alley wall. After setting Heart down carefully, kissing her forehead quickly as he did, he drew his saber. The blade gleamed as it caught the moonlight and then was held out in a warning to Aten. "Ya won't touch her again cretin!" His voice was smooth and brave as ever.

Aten let out a gasp, taking a step back, "But... but you're dead! I banished you to the realm of lost souls! You.. you can't be alive!"

Duke smirked as he gestured towards Heart with a nod of his head, "It seems Heart here is quite the thief herself. My dear sweetheart stole me from that forsaken realm an' brought me back. She stole me away from your curse Aten, me, a thief."

The pharoah's eyes went wide as he scowled. If looks could kill, Duke would be back in the underworld.

"She... she went to the world of the dead.. and brought you back?! How! That's impossible! Why would she do that?! You're just a thief!"

Heart stepped forward, standing at Duke's side. Then leaning into him as his free arm wrapped around her she answered in a clear voice, "Because I love him. He's not just a thief Aten, Duke is, and always will be, my thief, worthy of my heart...which by the way was deemed worthy enough to be able to steal him back."

Duke smiled hearing her words, hugging her with his free arm, "She made the impossible happen for me."

Aten's eyes burned with hatred, as he went after the two of them. Slashing wildly, he missed over and over, as he was blinded by his fury, "You are worth nothing! You are a nobody! I am a king, the pharaoh, a god! Why would somebody go save you when nobody came after me! It makes no sense! It makes no sense!"

Duke quickly pulled away from Heart, stepping forth quickly to defend her from Aten's attack, "Dive get her out of here!"

Nosedive hurried to his sister, pulling her along.

For a moment Heart hesitated. Duke smiled at her for a moment, "Don't ya worry sweetheart. I will not make ya cry like that ever again!"

Heart felt her cheeks grow warm as she blushed.

"Please be careful Duke!" She said to him before being pulled away to the others.

"I will my love," Duke promised her as he continued to fight back.

Duke then couldn't help but laugh at Aten's words, "It makes perfect sense. She did it 'cause I would do the same for her! Would you risk everythin' for anyone? If ya had won her heart, would you have done anythin' ya could ta keep her with ya? I think we both know the answer!"

Duke began to push Aten out of the alley as they fought.

Being driven back, his flare would sputter, the king's confidence shaking, "No.. I .. I will destroy you both! And your friends! And family! I will wipe from this world all that know you! I will ensure nobody will return you to this realm again!"

Duke continued to fight back as he thought of Elijah and Avery back home at the pond, "I have too much ta live for. A lovin' wife, a beautiful son an' daughter, my friends. No...

I'm not goin' anywhere Aten!"

Duke then smirked again as he asked, "What do you have Aten? An erased history perhaps? An' no, ya won't steal her from me again, by takin' her for yourself or by takin' her life!"

Heart watched the fight from between her two brothers, with Grin, Mallory, and Tanya all close to her.

"I... I am the Sun! I am glory incarnate! I... I shall ruel etnerall!" He yelled out, his ego driven tone waivering, "I... you... how dare you! How dare you!"

He went to slash again, stumbling and reeling, before his blade vanished, "I am a god! I am!"

"And?" Duke asked with a raised brow.

Heart watched him as he smiled at her with confidence in his remaining brown eye.

"None of that stuff is worth a thing ta me Aten. I could have all of that an' it wouldn't be worth a thing ta me if it meant she wouldn't choose me," Duke said.

Aten's fists shaking, he grabbed a broken piece of rebar, and swung it at Duke. He did not speak, he did not pose or boast. He simply wanted to see Duke dead again, and would not stop until he got what he wanted. Aten went on, lashing at Duke over and over, only to find each attack parried.

Duke continued to fight back.

"For someone not worth the energy ta ya you're pretty determined aren't ya?" Duke mocked him, "I can't help that my sweetheart seems ta have a type."

Duke gave Heart a charming smirk as he gave a slight bow to her in his stealth suit, knowing her heart was pounding as she blushed deeply now. Then he quickly deflected the attack behind him.

Infuriated, Aten turned towards Heart, and a wicked grin came to his face. Disengaging, he lunged at her with the bar of metal, attempting to bash her head.

Wildwing and Nosedive both stepped up instinctively, the older of the two raising his ice shield.

Yet Duke reacted quickly, shooting his grappling hook up at a lamp post and swinging over to them, knocking Aten down as he kicked him hard in the side, flipped in the air, and turned swiftly around to face the enraged pharoah.

Knocked to the ground, Aten looked up at Duke. Getting on his knees, he clasped his hands together, "I beg you... as only as a king may beg... I will leave you be... to my solitude, seeing as I am unworthy..."

"An' why should I believe ya?" Duke knew better.

Heart watched, also knowing better. Each of their teammates braced for the next attack.

"King's word. I swear, I will keave you be if you grant me mercy." He replied, lowering his head, holding his hands up.

Duke watched him carefully, but his noble nature made him step back a little. Heart stepped past her brothers a little, watching Aten carefully.

Duke lowered his saber slightly, "A king's word isn't worth ta me, not from you anyway." Even still he refused to attack while he was begging for mercy.

With the sabre lowered, Aten saw his chance. Pouncing upon Duke, he manifested his blade once more, in an attempt to return him to thr underworld, "Die, miserable creature!"

"Duke!" Heart cried out, gripping the sapphire heart necklace he had given her, watching as Duke jumped back and blocked this blade.

"Yeah, that's what I thought!" Duke glared at him.

"Please Duke, be careful," Heart breathed just loud enough to be heard, "my thief..."

Pushing the blades together, he hissed through his gritted teeth. "Why... did... she... go after you?!"

"Can't ya hear her?" Duke smirked again, "I'm her thief, an' more, ta her."

Duke continued to push him back away from her, slashing back at Aten. Heart watched with tears in her eyes that she fought back, afraid of losing him again. Yet a smile remained on her face as he risked a glance and a smile of his own to reassure her.

"... It matters not! You both mean nothing! Who cares what you mean to each other! You are nothinf but dust!" He yelled, as he continued his asault

"Weren't you the one askin'?" Duke questioned with a raised brow, "An' you're simply wrong there Aten. Ta the other we mean everythin'. Every fight, every tear, every breath. An' as long as we have that, each other, an' our children, that's all that matters!"

Taking a few steps back, his eyes twitched. "I will return, and take my revenge! Your children, perhaps their children, one day my wrath will fall upon them!"

Eyeing Heart, he then made his move towards her "And I will start by taking their mother!"

Duke again found himself simply reacting. Swiftly stepping firmly between Heart and Aten, he lunged forward with his saber with his beloved safely behind him. In an instant, this time, Duke's saber struck through Aten's chest and pierced where his heart would be.

"Now know this forgotten king, I don't really care ta remember that I defeated ya this night. All I need ta know is that I protected her from anythin' that tried ta steal her from me!" Duke assured him.

Then Duke pulled back his blade and stepped back closer to Heart as she grasped his free arm tightly.

Letting out a gurgling gasp, he stumbled back, as spices and mystic powders poured from his wounds. His bother withered, as he stared in disbelief. He looked upon Duke, and for the first time, fear washed over his face, before he crumbled into dust, blown by the winds.

Duke shielded Heart from this sight, holding her close against his slender form. Once Aten had vanished completely they shared a sigh of relief as they looked up at the moon, thanking it silently for it's protection.

Looking over Heart before embracing her again Duke told her in a comforting voice, "It's over with darlin'."

In turn she held onto him, gripping the front of his stealth suit as she rested her head firmly over his heart. His heartbeat reaffirmed that he was indeed back with her.

Before they knew it their teammates had hurried over to them, pulling them onto a group hug and cheering for them with relief and joy to habe their lost teammate returned to them.

Far away, in the world of the dead, Aten stood, as Thoth read off from the 42 Confessions, under the watchful eyes of Osiris. With Anubis at his back, the fallen sun pharaoh watched as the scales as they tipped far against his favor. The Ibis head man shook his head, giving a tsk tsk. "This does not look good, if I am to be honest. Do you have anything to say to explain yourself?"

Aten gulped nervously, his mouth dry with fear, "I... I am the Sun. I am Aten, descendant of great Osiris!"

"Yes yes... as are all pharaoh, but, they are still held accountable for their actions." Checking off the last of the confessions, Thoth gave a sigh. He gave a whistle as emerging from the darkness, a horrible creature came forth. Body like that of a hippo, large and powerful. Mane and claws of a lion, ready to rend flesh from bone. And the head of a crocodile, ready to devour what was to be thrown to it. It grinned wickedly, licking it's jagged teeth. Taking the heart from the scale, Thoth let out another sigh, "You promised so much... yet you proved to be a disappointment. Worry not, for your shame will be forgotten soon enough." Thoth reeled back his arm, before tossing the heart. Aten shouted out, "No! I can't go like this! I am the great Aten! I am etern-" As the jaws of the beast snapped shut, and greedily gulped down his soul. In the blink of an eye, Aten vanished, utterly destroyed. The beast laid down contently, as Thoth gestured to Anubis, "Bring in the next soul, hopefully they will be worthy."

Back home Duke and Heart both hurried over to Elijah and Avery both awake in their cribs that had been wheeled out to the main room. Each of them taking one of their children in their arms they stood together with their teammates all close by. Duke looked to everyone, his teammates, his two human friends, his children, and finally his wife.

With another sigh the rouge smiled warmly at everyone, "I know I wasn't gone long, but I still feel like I missed so much."

Wildwing nodded to his older friend, "We're glad to have you back Duke."

Then Mallory put a hand on her hip with a playful expression, "We'll let you off the hook this time, but if you ever make her cry like that again!"

Duke laughed lightly before looking over at Heart, "I couldn't stand it this time."

Wildwing and Nosedive then each took one of the babies while nudging each of the parents along.

"Go on, you two need this," Nosedive insisted as he had a few days ago.

Duke nodded a silent thank you as he then looked to Heart, taking her by the hand as he lead her up to the roof of the pond.

Once there the two stood beneath the moonlight as they had many times before. Still wrapped in burgundy and black they stood just holding one another looking up at the night sky.

Then Duke stepped back as he looked over his beloved and gave a deep bow. Heart looked at him bewildered.

Then he looked up at her, still bowing slightly with a charming smile, "It is an honor, my love, ta be your chosen thief, an' that somehow I have been given the heart of a fair, worthy maiden such as you."

Heart blushed deeply once again, but then said, "Duke...?"

"But no matter what I would be happy jus' knowin' I am yours, no matter what we are," he added firmly as he caressed her hair, once more stroking it away from her eyes.

She then smiled, a glimmer of a spark in her eyes, "But you being a thief is a nice bonus."

Duke's remaining brown eye widened with surprise a little before he smirked, "So I was right then?"

She smiled, her cheeks matching her deep burgundy hair even beneath the moonlight, "Perhaps?"

Duke then slipped an arm around her back, pulling her small but curved frame impossibly close to him as she in turn pulled at his shirt front carefully.

"I love you," he told her with his most charming smile as he looked into her sapphire eyes that he had missed so very much.

"And I love you," she breathed as what little distance between them closed with a deep kiss.

After everything that happened, what they already knew was reaffirmed in that moment. That no matter what, for one another, they knew just what they would do. Anything.


End file.
